


treehugger

by rosebowlkid



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebowlkid/pseuds/rosebowlkid
Summary: thomas spends time by a tree that he grew up with.patton happens to be that tree.





	treehugger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first sanders sides fic I've written and it might be kinda slow and long-winded, but please bear with me, I'm learning as I write!

Thomas Sanders' father came home every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday. Unfortunately, it was a Tuesday.

Thomas ran into the woods to escape the fighting between his mother and father. He had built a fort there and his friend would visit him. Thomas's best friend, a pixie-like boy named Roman, didn't seem to be there today. Usually, they would talk and talk until Roman's mother called for him at the edge of the forest. Roman didn't know Thomas's last name, but he knew more about Thomas then his family did.

Sometimes Thomas talked to his grandmother's tree. His grandmother was in a badass biker gang until she crashed her bike into a tree. She was fine at first, but her neck snapped when she rolled down the hill and she was buried under a cherry blossom tree she would sit next to when she needed to think. Next to the tree was Thomas's thinking tree. It had been planted next to his grandmother's when his mother was pregnant with him. When Thomas couldn't talk to his grandmother about something, he would talk to his tree.

Thomas laid on his tree and sighed. "Hey so, I came out again. I decided to pester grandma with problems after her death was rude, so you get to listen.

"Mom and dad are fighting again. Dad wants a divorce, but mom wants to stay together, work it out. As a third party, I think they should get a divorce. They're happier when they're not around each other. I'm usually home with mom during the day, but on Sundays, dad like to take me to get ice cream. After church, of course. Together or separated, they're both religious.

"I also wish I had a friend. I'm the only one really living up here. Even roman can't come to see me all the time because it's that far away. None of my school friends want to visit me during the summer because I'm too far and they're too busy. All I have are Patrick, Shea, and Christian, and they're all busy. Patrick and Christian can drive now, so they always leave me behind and do fun stuff with their friends and Shea just doesn't seem to want to be around me anymore.

"I hope everything turns out okay. I just want everyone to be happy. I wish I could help, but thirteen-year-olds can't really do anything. Especially thirteen-year-old boys who can't even tell their parents anything about themselves that's important. Oh God, I'm completely useless!" Thomas slapped his forehead and chuckled. "I wish I was important to someone."

Thomas felt tears silently dancing down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them away, no one could see him. And even if they saw him, they wouldn't care. The tears fell faster and he looked up at his tree. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't bother you with my dumb problems. Just, know that I care about you. Because everything needs something that cares about it. Especially living things. Like you."

Thomas stood up and faced away from the tree and towards his house. He inhaled the winter air and sighed.

"It's okay, I care about you." He felt a hand on his back. Thomas immediately began screaming bloody murder.

A boy who couldn't have been older than fourteen was standing before him. He wore a blue polo and brown pants, but no shoes. "Well, that wasn't very nice. I listen to you pour out your feelings and you scream at me! But it's alright, you seemed to be having a hard time."

Thomas couldn't refrain from yelling at him. "Why were you listening? I was talking to the tree, not to some boy who shows up out of nowhere!"

"Exactly. Talking to the tree. Hi, I'm Patton, your local tree nymph."

Thomas screamed again.


End file.
